Against Thy Heart
by twilightfreak66
Summary: The story is about a 18 year old vampire girl that lives in town with vampires. She is not well liked in school everybody calls her the creepy goth vampire but she is more than a creepy goth vampire in someone elses eyes.


Authors Note: Yes I finally finished the long first chapter I hope you like the new story it is kinda

Long but hopefully that won't matter! ENJOY!

Against Thy Heart

Chapter 1

**"Aliana wake up now!" somebody said. I awoke startled; it was just my only brother Lance.**

"**What" I yelled "time for school" he said. He ran out of my room. I was surprised that he found his way**

**To the door without running into the wall. The house was pitch black at night all the time during the night. I **

**Got up and stretched my arms. I stood up from my black embroided coffin. I got up and opened the curtains.**

**I walked out of my room and down the stairs**

"**Good morning my daughter" my father said. My father, Torrent, was a handsome man, so many**

**Others thought. I got my looks from him. The pale white skin (every vampire was very pale) the green eyes,**

**That slender figure. The black hair (he had short black hair) I also got from my father. Of all things I got from **

**My mother was her skinny nose and her smile. People thought of me as the gothic type. I wear black all the**

**Time. It seemed to repulse the ones around me, but usually I don't care about what they think especially the filthy**

**Humans. I was born a vampire and I fed like one. I craved human's blood, though I never saw a human come ever so**

**Close as to setting foot in our town. For we were to them the Town Of Vampires. They call us bloodsuckers, I say they **

**Are mother. We still get fresh imported blood from the nearest hospitals.**

**We vampires grow to only beauty each and every day. We can b a thousand years old and still be beautiful.**

**Yes we vampires multiply like no tomorrow but we can't help it we are so beautiful. My brother now sixteen in human **

**Years has brown, wavy hair that covers part of his face. His eyes were hypnotizing. They were a beautiful shade of gold.**

**He also dressed in dark clothes; he says he likes to be mysterious in some ways, especially to the opposite sex. I am 18**

**And a senior alas. Though people feared me the most because of the way I look. I have always hated school. At one point **

**I was contemplating on whether or not to burn it to the ground.**

**I walked into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. I grabbed a jug filled with blood and**

**A cup and filled it to the top. **

"**Your mother and I will not be present this afternoon" my father said**

"**Another meeting" I said yawning**

"**Yes my daughter, it is very important we be there since we are apart of the board" he said**

**I just rolled my eyes. I never got to see my parents much. Their jobs seemed more important to **

**Them than us. I chugged the blood down till I was full. I walked past my father without saying goodbye**

**And ran upstairs to my room.**

**Ten minutes passed and I was fully clothed. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.**

**My last year of school felt like it was dragging on and on. It was only the beginning of February.**

"**Wait!" I heard someone scream behind me. I was of course my brother. **

"**What is your deal today?" he asked annoyed**

"**Nothing" I said "It's the world" I said "If you really must know" I said**

"**You know you get colder everyday." He said**

""**Thanks" I said taking it as a compliment.**

**We finally got to the school. I stopped in front of the sign that said **

'**Manchester High School.'**

"**Another fun filled day" I said sarcastically under my breath.**

**My Brother left to hangout with his friends. As I was going to the front doors, I kept looking**

**Down at my shoes. I didn't realize I bumped into someone, when I fell to the ground with a thud.**

"**Jeez watch where you are going!" I said sharply. He offered a hand but I refused. **

**I heaved myself off the ground, and brushed the filth off my shirt and pants.**

**I looked to see who it was that almost plowed me over. He was fairly tall **

**And slender. His jet black hair covered both eyes, for it was hard to see. He was very pale.**

**He wore a long black sleeved button up shirt, along with his tightly looking pants and his**

**Worn converse shoes.**

**"I will keep that in mind" he said coldly.**

"**Whatever" I said sharply under my breath. I just rolled my and walked past him. **

**I walked through the entrance of the school. Of course everybody stared at me but I could**

**Care less. I found my locker in the corner.**

**Right when I got to my locker the bell rang. I scrimmaged through my things**

**And grabbed my book. I slammed my locker shut and headed for my first period class**

'**History.'**

**I finally got there. I was always the last one to come in when class began.**

**I found my seat and sat down. Mr. Crane droned on and on about the Holocaust. I just sat there**

**And started thinking about earlier.**

**The guy I ran into earlier came to mind. I got this strange feeling when I looked at him. I don't**

**Know what it was.**

**The day slowly went on. The Final bell had finally rung. I sighed in relief, not just because the bell rung**

**but it was Friday. I would be alone all weekend my parents would be out for reasons I don't know (they really don't**

**Tell me anything) and my brother will be staying the night at his friends place.**

**I made it outside atlas. Finally, I was out of that hellhole. I started walking**

**In the direction my home was. It was warm out, but very windy. My hair whipped in my face. The papers in my hands**

**Blew out onto the ground. They blew everywhere. I just groaned in annoyance. They blew farther and**

**Farther away.**

**"What the hell!" I screamed. I got a hold of at least one paper. It was a flyer for senior prom.**

**I just ripped it in half.**

"**Are theses yours" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to face the guy that almost**

**Plowed me over.**

**"Not anymore, I could care less about those papers" I said acidly.**

"**You know it's no wonder nobody likes you" he said**

"**I don't give a rats ass if anybody likes me or not!" I spat**

"**Yeah I'm sure you don't" he said**

"**Excuse me!" I said sharply**

"**You don't know anything about me!" I said coldly**

"**I know well enough that you're a bitch" he said**

**There was a short pause**

"**Now I think these are yours" he said handing me the papers**

**I just glared at him "Are you stalking me?" I asked sharply**

"**Umm no, I live right across from you, I just so happened to see your papers fly everywhere"**

**He said**

"**Oh" I said**

"**Your name is Aliana, right?" he asked me**

"**How do you—"he cut me off**

"**I met your brother" he said **

"**Why are you talking to me?" I asked curiously**

"**Your brother said you are nice at times, at least when you want be, and you look like**

**You need a friend" he said smiling crookedly.**

"**I don't need any friends. I am fine" I said getting angry**

"**He also said you are very stubborn" he said**

"**Stop acting like you know me!" I spat acid dripping from each word**

"**Fine, whatever you want" he said. He just glared at me and turned around. **

**For once I felt guilty for what I said but something inside of me was telling me to stop.**

"**Wait!" I screamed out loud. **

**He just turned around and started walking back to where I was standing.  
**


End file.
